


Watching Me—Watching You

by Kalkasar (Mordhena)



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Star Trek Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Kalkasar
Summary: I'm going to kill him if I catch him looking at Trip like that one more time!
Relationships: A/Tu implied Tu/R
Series: Changes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800049
Kudos: 6





	Watching Me—Watching You

**Trip**

I know he's been watchin' me. I can't say as I've not been watchin' him too. I've caught his eyes on me a few times and I haven't done anythin' to let him think he shouldn't be lookin'

Yeah I know you're thinkin' I shouldn't be lookin' back I know you're thinkin' that's unfair to Jonny, but I gotta tell ya, this thing with Jonny and me isn't anythin' special. No that came out all wrong it's special…it's just not…serious, yeah that'd be the right word.

We don't have any claims on each other that I'm aware of. It's just sex, pure and simple. I used to like that it was simple. I wanted simple. It changed though.

When I catch _him_ lookin' I know he's not thinkin' of simple and I kinda like that.

Sometimes I wish that he'd just make a move. I like a guy that doesn't hang back, ya know? I guess that's what I liked about Jonny to start with.

He made his intentions plain. Can't get much plainer than shovin' someone against a wall and kissin' him til his knees give out.

I wish Malcolm would do somethin' like that. But I know he prob'ly won't.

I know he's watchin' me and he knows I know it. But I'm leavin' it up to him to decide what the next step will be.

*******

**Malcolm**

He knows that I watch him. He _must_ know how my eyes follow him anytime he's in the same room.

I haven't found the courage, yet to do much beyond that. I'm such a craven coward sometimes.

I fantasize occasionally about catching him alone in some deserted part of the ship; they're rare, but they can be found…I'd pin him against a wall, kiss him hard, taste those sweet lips and make him beg for more.

I think that, and then I laugh at myself. I'm pretty certain Trip wouldn't go for that kind of thing at all. I'm pretty certain he'd tell me where to get off.

Get off…wouldn't I just love to! But for now I'm not making any moves. I surprised a look of…I don't know what on the captain's face this morning when he was watching Trip and I in the command center. I didn't like it. It made me very uncomfortable. Perhaps the captain doesn't approve of my fraternizing with Trip. Perhaps I'd better just forget it.

*******

**Jon**

I'm going to kill him if I catch him looking at Trip like that one more time!

Trip is mine. I won't let anyone else take him from me, especially not Malcolm!

I think I made my feelings on the matter vividly clear this morning in the Command centre. I didn't even have to say anything to him. He backed off real fast when I just looked at him. That's what I like about Malcolm. He's so obsessed with what's appropriate and right…it's no argument, really.

Just as long as he stays that way, Everything will be fine.


End file.
